<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Imao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802355">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imao/pseuds/Imao'>Imao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Bottom Lexa (The 100), But mostly cute, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching, Top Clarke Griffin, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, cuteness, featuring Clarke's crass jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imao/pseuds/Imao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns from a trip to Arkadia and is welcomed home with kisses and bath sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And another piece of smut coming right up! I might write a part 2 for this one (I have a bunch of ideas... and that includes a lot of smut of course!) if you liked it. Again, not a native speaker and no beta reader so any mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out so I can correct them! All comments are appreciated :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Polis tower was still standing, tall, proud and intimidating, looking out over the capital. Except this time, there was also a feeling of comfort and relief that came with the sight at the thought of the Commander who lived there and was probably awaiting her return. The Grounder soldier who was riding beside Clarke shouted something in Trigedasleng as they approached the heavy metal gate, and the guards that were posted there pulled it open.</p>
<p>Clarke nodded politely at one of them as she rode past him before tugging at the reins of her horse and coming to a halt. ‘Wanheda.’ The guard acknowledged with a small bow of his head. He walked over to help her dismount. Clarke handed him the reins and let herself slide off the horse, stumbling a little as her sore legs hit the hard ground.</p>
<p>‘<em>Thank you.</em>’ She said as the guard walked off to the stable with the horse and was replaced by another.</p>
<p>It had been a long trip back from Arkadia. They had travelled for almost three full days through the woods, barely stopping to sleep because they had to get to Polis before sundown. Clarke was exhausted, hungry and couldn’t wait to give her sore back some well-deserved rest. Another guard came up to her to escort her to the Commander and she gladly followed, refreshed a little at the idea of reuniting with Lexa.</p>
<p>It had been ten days since they had last seen each other. Lexa had been hesitant to let Clarke leave but she had to fulfill her duties as an Ambassador and she was needed in Arkadia to discuss the terms of a new coalition, which left no other alternative. Clarke barely registered her surroundings as she followed the guard through flights of stairs and long circular corridors. She was more aware of her bandy gait and grimy face, not that everyone in Polis was always fresh and clean but still -she felt self-conscious about meeting with Lexa in such a state.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the large door leading to the council room. She could hear voices coming from the other side of it and concluded that there was a meeting in session.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wait here, please.</em>’ The guard said before knocking twice and slipping inside.</p>
<p>Clarke briefly caught a glimpse of Lexa before the door closed again. The young woman was sitting on her throne, poised and regal, in full Commander gear. She couldn’t help but feel her heart leap in excitement at the view. The guard came back a minute later.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m taking you to your chambers.</em>’ He said, offering her an arm and leading her up another flight of stairs. ‘<em>The Commander’s meeting will end shortly and she will join you afterwards to discuss the negotiations. In the meantime, I will call a handmaid to prepare a warm bath for you and get you something to eat.</em>’</p>
<p>Clarke’s stomach rumbled in appreciation. The guard abandoned her at the door and bowed again before taking leave. Inside of the room, Clarke got rid of her damp jacket, leaving it on the floor before flopping onto the bed with a sigh of relief. She noted with a pang of disappointment that this was not Lexa’s room but the one that she had occupied during her first stay in Polis. She did not sleep here anymore; in fact, she spent most of her time in the Commander’s quarters now, but the guards obviously did not need to know that.</p>
<p>She waited patiently as a servant came in and started preparing a bath, heating water in the fireplace before pouring it in a large rounded tub that had been placed in the center of the room. It was a long process considering the size of the tub and Clarke was tempted to doze off right there on the bed with her dirty clothes still on, but she fought the urge to do so. The sun was almost down and she knew Lexa would not be long. Another servant came in to leave a tray of food by the bed and a pile of fresh clothes. Clarke thanked them both before they left.</p>
<p>When she was finally alone, she stripped off her soiled garments and discarded them without care. She set the food onto a small table by the tub within reach before stepping into the water.</p>
<p>Clarke nearly moaned as she let the delicious warmth engulf her body. The tub was deep, allowing her to sit and immerse herself completely, leaving only her shoulders and face above the water. She stretched a bit and then relaxed her body, resting the back of her head on the edge of the tub and closing her eyes in bliss.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m glad you’ve returned, Klark kom Skaikru.</em>’</p>
<p>Clarke nearly jumped out of the water at the sound of Lexa’s voice. She had not heard her come in. She shifted in the tub to face her, trying to ignore the warm shiver that was running up her spine –it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water and everything to do with the sight of her <em>niron</em> standing a few feet away from her. Lexa was still clad in her complete Commander attire, yet Clarke did not hesitate a second before standing up and leaning over the edge of the tub to cup her face between her hands, smudging her war paint in the process.</p>
<p>She kissed Lexa fully, her tongue eager and beckoning until she felt plump lips part slightly for her. The kiss was soft but urgent and Clarke’s belly was fluttering at the feeling of Lexa finally against her.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m happy to be back.</em>’</p>
<p>Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around the Commander, pulling her in a tight hug. She buried her face in her neck, humming in the scent of pine trees and morning dew -something that was so uniquely Lexa. Clarke had forgotten all about the bath and her own nakedness until Lexa moved back a little.</p>
<p>‘<em>Clarke, you’re wet.</em>’ She said, wiping the mess of smudged paint on her cheeks with her sleeve.</p>
<p>‘<em>Soon you will be too.</em>’ Clarke replied with a playful grin. ‘I’m talking about the bath of course.’</p>
<p>She winked and Lexa’s ears immediately turned a bashful red.</p>
<p>‘<em>Will you join me? Or are you genuinely here to discuss the coalition?</em>’ Clarke asked, interlacing her fingers with Lexa.</p>
<p>Green eyes sparkled at the offer and she nodded. Now that they were not hugging anymore, Clarke noticed the way Lexa’s gaze wandered over her naked body, taking her in with a mixture of wonder and fondness, as though she was seeing her for the first time. Lexa pulled her eyes away from Clarke and started undoing her shoulder guards, fumbling a little with the straps until the iron plates fell to the floor with a clatter, along with the crimson sash that pooled at her feet.</p>
<p>It was Clarke’s turn to stare now, as the Commander’s body was revealed little by little with each item that came off until she was finally bare before her lover. She tried to be subtle but failed completely at the task when her eyes fell on Lexa’s small but gorgeous breasts and the dusky nipples that stiffened in the cool air. She followed the slight line that ran from her plexus to her belly button, and then the flare of her sides from a slim waist to the rounded curve of her hips. She swallowed hard when her gaze settled on the small patch of dark, wiry hair between Lexa’s thighs. Clarke averted her eyes before her ogling became distasteful.</p>
<p>Lexa joined her in the bath, shuddering a little as she immersed herself in the delightfully warm water. Although there was more than enough space for the two of them, she sat very close to Clarke and let their shoulders brush together timidly. Clarke tucked a strand of brown hair away from her lover’s face and captured her lips once again. She sighed into the kiss when she felt Lexa part for her, and her hands travelled down to the Commander’s waist to stroke lightly.</p>
<p>‘<em>I missed you, Clarke.</em>’ Lexa sighed into her neck.</p>
<p>‘<em>Me too.</em>’</p>
<p>She felt like it had been forever since she’d held her niron like this. Their last embrace had been tinged with the uncertainty and the rush of Clarke’s departure. This one felt softer, relaxed and reassuring. Clarke let her forehead rest against Lexa’s, blue eyes scanning forest greens and taking it all in –the stillness, the warmth and comfort of Lexa’s presence. It was exhilarating.</p>
<p>‘<em>Are you injured, niron? Did you hurt yourself?</em>’ The Commander asked, her voice laden with concern.</p>
<p>Her thumb was brushing delicately against a small gash on Clarke’s brow. She had told herself that she would clean it as soon as she reached Polis but had forgotten.</p>
<p>‘<em>It’s nothing.</em>’ Clarke assured. ‘<em>I fell off my horse yesterday and hit my head but I’m fine.</em>’</p>
<p>The hint of a smirk played on Lexa’s lips and Clarke was quick to defend herself against the repressed mockery.</p>
<p>‘<em>Hey, not fair!</em>’ She protested, crossing her arms to feign indignation. ‘<em>You’ve been riding horses since you were born. I only had a couple of months to practice.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>I know, I was just teasing. Sorry.</em>’ Lexa said, placing an apologetic peck on Clarke’s pouting lips.</p>
<p>She then proceeded to cup Clarke’s cheeks and paint a constellation of fluttering kisses all over her face –from the corner of her mouth to her cheekbones, to the tip of her nose and the dimple on her chin. Clarke relaxed and untangled her arms from her chest to settle them on Lexa’s hips, brushing lightly in encouragement. The affection her lover displayed always had that dizzying effect on her, so good that she was willing to let herself spiral down into limbo from the intensity of it.</p>
<p>The Commander’s lips were moving down to her throat and her kisses were becoming more heated, with a hint of tongue when she reached her pulse point. Clarke tilted her head back, offering herself to Lexa and letting her loving mouth feast on every single inch of skin she could reach.</p>
<p>Clarke could feel herself melt into a puddle –in more ways than one, if the heat between her legs was anything to go by. Her breathing grew heavier when Lexa’s face reached down past her collarbone and her plump lips started teasing the swell of her breasts just above the water. She shuddered and a warm tingle of anticipation travelled up her spine when Lexa’s tongue started painting idle patterns on her chest, swirling around and over her nipples and working them into stiff peaks. She tangled her fingers in the Commander’s brown mane and scratched lovingly at her scalp, pushing her face deeper into her cleavage.</p>
<p>‘<em>Lexa…</em>’ Clarke hissed in delight when she shifted to the other nipple to give it the same amount of love.</p>
<p>While Lexa’s mouth was busy just above the waterline, Clarke felt nimble fingertips dip lower to drag up and down her sides and trace circles around her belly button. Her lover’s touch was slowly rousing her strained body from its stiff and weary state, and was lighting up her nerve endings one by one. Both of Lexa’s hands were now roaming more insistently against her hips and upper thighs, grabbing and squeezing and holding onto her. Her lips had travelled back up to Clarke’s throat and Clarke swallowed hard when she felt the barest hint of a finger swiping through her center and brushing against her sensitive clit.</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh!</em>’ She whimpered, and Lexa’s lips curled upwards into a smile against her neck.</p>
<p>‘<em>You like that, niron?</em>’ Lexa mumbled between kisses as her index finger repeated its previous action.</p>
<p>Clarke’s hips bucked against her hand. She didn’t trust herself to form coherent words, so she simply hummed in response.</p>
<p>Soft lips met her own and swallowed her gasp when a second finger joined in to rub her clit. Clarke’s hands tightened in Lexa’s hair, but her lover pulled back. Dilated pupils stared back into hers and did not look away until Lexa took a deep breath and ducked underwater between Clarke’s legs.</p>
<p>Clarke let out a choked cry when Lexa parted her thighs and found her center. She was never prepared for that first swipe of tongue through her folds, even though Lexa had done that for her countless times before. It was both a familiar, grounding feeling, and an earth-shattering one. Clarke rested the back of her head against the edge of the tub and allowed herself to indulge in the heat of her lover’s pillowy lips around her swollen clit. Her hips bucked instinctively into Lexa’s face under the soft strokes of her tongue.</p>
<p>Reluctantly and despite the increasing need in the pit of her stomach, Clarke’s hands tugged gently at Lexa’s hair to urge her back up.</p>
<p>‘<em>Something wrong?</em>’ Lexa asked, panting slightly as she emerged from the water.</p>
<p>Droplets were clinging to her eyelashes and running down the bridge of her nose, and wet strands of hair were stuck to her temples.</p>
<p>‘<em>You are perfect.</em>’ Clarke reassured her. ‘<em>I just don’t want you to drown for the sake of my pleasure. That would make for an awkward funeral.</em>’</p>
<p>Lexa chuckled and the rare sound was music to Clarke’s ears.</p>
<p>‘<em>Come here.</em>’ Clarke added, beckoning her lover into her lap. ‘<em>I’d like to touch you too.</em>’</p>
<p>The Commander obliged and straddled Clarke’s legs, resuming their previous position. Her hand found the apex of Clarke’s thighs again and two fingers returned to her clit, applying pressure in tight circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Clarke fought against the urge to give in and go limp under her niron’s talented touch. Instead, she curled a hand around her neck to draw her into a heated kiss. She could taste the faintest hint of her own flavor on Lexa’s tongue.</p>
<p>Clarke’s other hand found Lexa’s ass and squeezed hard at the soft, plump flesh, eliciting a startled gasp from her. The fingers between her legs stilled for a few agonizing heartbeats.</p>
<p>‘<em>Okay?</em>’ She asked, just to make sure this wasn’t too much.</p>
<p>‘<em>Okay.</em>’</p>
<p>Clarke shifted so that one of her thighs was flush against Lexa’s center and started grinding against her fingers, providing friction for both of them. Her other hand came to rest on her lover’s other ass cheek, accompanying the movements of Lexa’s hips as she started rocking against Clarke’s thigh. The Commander let out a noise that was halfway between a whimper and a sob. The fingers that were working between Clarke’s legs faltered before picking up a faster pace, alternating between tight circles and light flicks.</p>
<p>‘<em>I love being with you. Feels like home.</em>’</p>
<p>The water sloshed around the tub and threatened to spill over the edges. Clarke could feel herself getting closer to her release as the coil in her belly tightened. The sight of her lover in a similar state against her body did not help either, and the soft whimpers that came out of her mouth each time Clarke flexed her thigh were almost as intoxicating as Lexa’s fingers.</p>
<p>Clarke reached down to bring her thumb between Lexa’s legs to provide the slightest bit of additional friction. The Commander was always very sensitive; direct touch with fingers was often too much so Clarke settled for rubbing her clit over the hood, knowing it would be enough.</p>
<p>‘<em>Sha, Clarke. B-Beja.</em>’ Lexa panted, canting her hips forward. ‘<em>I’m close. Are you?</em>’</p>
<p>The tendons in her throat were pulled taut as she threw her head back, rocking harder against Clarke’s hand.</p>
<p>‘<em>I am too.</em>’ Clarke groaned, the tightness in her belly threatening to snap at any minute. ‘<em>Go inside. Please… three.</em>’</p>
<p>Three fingers entered her with no resistance and curled firmly against her front wall. She felt the unmistakable swelling in her chest. Her nails dug into Lexa’s flesh and her thumb rubbed feverishly between her legs. Lexa’s face buried itself in the crook of her shoulder and a few thrusts later, Clarke toppled over the edge of the bottomless pit, dragging her lover down with her.</p>
<p>‘<em>Jok- Clarke!</em>’</p>
<p>Her body took over, riding Lexa’s fingers when they stilled within her and stretching her pleasure for as long as possible. In the haze, she was vaguely aware of the same sort of unraveling happening with her niron. She could feel the throbbing of Lexa’s clit underneath the pad of her thumb and well as the thicker wetness that felt slick and warm against her leg –and that was definitely not water.</p>
<p>The waves of pleasure subsided into trembling aftershocks that seized both of their bodies and they collapsed against each other, riding out the shuddering pulses. Lexa’s breathing was hot and ragged and heavy against her ear. Clarke brought a hand up to stroke gently between her shoulder blades, coaxing her back down from her high and placing a wet kiss at her temple.</p>
<p>She could feel the last spasms of her own body around Lexa’s fingers before she pulled them out. Clarke sighed at the loss of contact, already mourning the fullness.</p>
<p>‘<em>You can have my fingers again soon if that’s what you want.</em>’ Lexa said, straightening up and placing a chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips as a promise. ‘<em>But first you need to eat. And then we will cover this up.</em>’ She added, motioning to the untouched tray of food by the tub and then to the blood-encrusted wound on Clarke’s brow.</p>
<p>Clarke’s belly rumbled again, a reminded that her last meal had been much too long ago.</p>
<p>‘<em>I know something I could eat that would taste much better than cold chicken…</em>’</p>
<p>Lexa’s eyes rolled playfully as she stood up and stepped out of the tub before wrapping herself in a towel.</p>
<p>‘<em>If you keep up with these jokes, someone is going to go to bed with an empty stomach.</em>’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of the reunion sin ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Clarke had scrubbed herself thoroughly in the bath to get rid of the dirt and grime on her body. She had washed her hair and it was now cascading down her shoulders in damp curls. She and Lexa had not bothered with clothes; they were sitting on the bed, facing each other and clad in only their bath towels which they had wrapped around themselves before Clarke had insisted upon sharing her food. The tray between them was now almost empty. Lexa offered Clarke the last piece of chicken, bringing it to her lips and letting her bite into it eagerly before getting up to put the plate away.</p>
<p>Clarke hummed in contentment, enjoying the sensation of fullness after her first proper meal in three days. She patted her belly over the towel, sighing softly, and caught Lexa’s amused gaze.</p>
<p>‘<em>I will never take food for granted again.</em>’ Clarke said earnestly, which caused her lover to laugh fondly.</p>
<p>Lexa disappeared for a few seconds in the bathroom before returning with a roll of gauze.</p>
<p>‘<em>Let’s patch you up now. Can you guide me through it?</em>’ She said, retrieving her spot next to Clarke on the bed.</p>
<p>Clarke nodded and instructed her on how to cover and wrap the wound properly. She laughed at Lexa’s clumsiness when the other woman dropped the gauze to the floor and had to roll it back up with a huff. As swift and graceful as the Commander could be with a sword on the battlefield, she was much less dexterous when it came to things that required precision and patience –that was Clarke’s area, with her talent for art and her medical skills.</p>
<p>Eventually, she ended up with a decent dressing that went around her head and crossed on the front over her forehead. She was positive she looked ridiculous, but at least the wound was clean and covered. Lexa topped it all off with a peck on Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p>‘<em>Look at you, the mighty Wanheda who can’t stay on her horse.</em>’ She teased, brushing a wet strand of curly blonde hair away from Clarke’s face.</p>
<p>Clarke rolled her eyes and gave her a pretend glare.</p>
<p>‘<em>I was thinking that you deserved a reward for doing so well with the dressings but since you’re being mean I’m not sure anymore.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>What did you have in mind?</em>’ Lexa asked coyly, playing into Clarke’s game but not without a soft flush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>Clarke pretended to weigh up the pros and cons of giving her what she wanted for a minute, until she eventually leaned in to capture Lexa’s lips between her own. Her hand crept up Lexa’s outstretched leg and underneath the towel, her fingers skimming the smooth skin of her calf and going up, up –before stopping short of the apex of her thighs. She hovered there for a moment. Her palm was not touching Lexa but she could feel the warmth radiating off her. Lexa’s breath caught when Clarke flashed a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>‘<em>I would really like to get a taste of this.</em>’ She said, her voice low and husky as she allowed one of her fingers to trace the outline of Lexa’s labia.</p>
<p>Her lover’s hips bucked against her hand at that slightest hint of contact and she whined. The needy sound stirred something in Clarke that made her want to claim Lexa more deliberately. She longed for the feeling of Lexa’s thighs on either side of her face and for that soft trembling in her hips when she came apart against her mouth.</p>
<p>‘<em>Would that be okay?</em>’ Clarke inquired, biting her lower lip in anticipation.</p>
<p>This wouldn’t be the first time but she always felt the need to ask first. As much as she ached for Lexa, she would never take her for granted. Her body was as sacred as her heart and Clarke was not entitled to either –she loved the idea that she had to work for it, to earn her lover’s trust every time. She knew Lexa felt the same way towards her. And Clarke loved to claim Lexa even more when she was certain that her lover was giving herself over to her willingly and without reservations. So when her approval echoed in the small space between their faces, Clarke knew she had to make it worth her while.</p>
<p>She brought a hand to the back of Lexa’s head, her fingers tangling in the short, wispy curls at her nape before pulling her in for a kiss. She ran her tongue along a plump bottom lip and slipped inside when she was granted entrance. Clarke pushed in, leaning forward and encouraging Lexa to lie down onto the bed, before settling on top of her and deepening the kiss. A low, needy groan vibrated between their lips and Clarke was unaware of whose mouth it had come from.</p>
<p>Lexa pulled away. Her hot breath was ghosting against Clarke’s chin.</p>
<p>‘<em>Touch me, please.</em>’ She whimpered, and Clarke could never deny those green eyes when they were looking at her with such intense affection.</p>
<p>She peeled the damp towel off of Lexa’s body, letting it graze against her skin in the process and observing the way her pebbled nipples stiffened in response.</p>
<p>‘<em>So beautiful.</em>’ She said, leaning down to trace a path of wet kisses where Lexa’s neck met her shoulder. ‘<em>Always.</em>’</p>
<p>One of Clarke’s hands was planted into the mattress to hold herself up and the other brushed against her lover’s side to cup her right breast and massage it gently. She loved the soft give of the skin there and the way it just fit into her palm like her hands had been tailor-made for Lexa’s breasts. Lexa reached for Clarke’s hair, fisting it gently and urging her face down towards her chest.</p>
<p>Clarke complied, sticking her tongue out to swirl it around a hard nipple. The familiar and comforting taste of Lexa’s skin coupled with the scented lotion from the bath melted on her taste buds, grounding her and keeping her coming for more. She pressed a wet kiss at the top of Lexa’s breast then sucked hard at the pliant flesh, pulling a patch of skin into her mouth and feeling her niron squirm under her.</p>
<p>‘<em>Klark!</em>’ Lexa groaned, and Clarke felt it rumble against her lips.</p>
<p>She released the bruised flesh from between her teeth, soothing the bite with a soft lick and a kiss. Clarke could feel Lexa all around her and it was intoxicating. Her fingers were buried in Clarke’s blonde curls, scratching her scalp in adoration and brushing off loose strands of hair when it got in her face. Lexa’s center felt hot and deliciously wet against Clarke’s belly, and once she became aware of her lover’s need smearing against her own skin, Clarke could not bring herself to tease much longer.</p>
<p>‘<em>Lex-</em>‘ She began, her voice a low rasp. ‘<em>Sit on my face. Now.</em>’</p>
<p>Her demand has come out more commanding than she had intended, but Clarke was nonetheless satisfied with the reaction it provoked. Lexa’s eyes widened at her words and seemed to grow even darker at the prospect.</p>
<p>‘<em>Sha, Klark.</em>’ Lexa nodded with fervor.</p>
<p>Clarke rolled off of her and onto her back, propping her head up on one of the fur pillows and waiting patiently as Lexa scooted closer to come and straddle her. She bit her lip at the toned stomach on display, just within reach of her lips, and couldn’t help herself. She grabbed a handful of Lexa’s ass to pull her closer and craned her neck to pepper a string of light kisses across her lower belly, looking up past Lexa’s already heaving chest as she did so.</p>
<p>Their eyes met and lingered, drinking up the love and adoration they found in each other and getting high off of it.</p>
<p>‘<em>I want to make you feel good, niron.</em>’ Clarke said, her mouth trailing down to Lexa’s pelvic bone. ‘<em>I’ve missed doing this.</em>’</p>
<p>She nuzzled the patch of short, curly hair between Lexa’s legs and pressed a kiss there, before dropping her head back down onto the pillow and urging her lover closer.</p>
<p>‘<em>Come here.</em>’</p>
<p>Clarke hooked her hands around the back of her lover’s thighs, enjoying the way the muscles rippled underneath her fingers when Lexa settled to hover above her face. Clarke licked her lips when her eyes met her already dripping core. There was a short moment of stillness during which she could hear Lexa’s heavy breathing above her. Fingers traced her cheekbones and brow before tangling in her hair at the crown, and Clarke was more than happy to give in.</p>
<p>She brought a hand to Lexa’s sex, spreading her with two fingers and blowing cool air on the exposed pink flesh. This made the other woman shudder above her. Clarke pulled Lexa down by her hips so she was kneeling on either side of her face and within reach of her tongue. She planted a soft kiss to the top of her slit, her tongue darting out to give a teasing lick at the glistening hood of her clit.</p>
<p>‘<em>Jok!</em>’ Lexa whimpered, her hips bucking against Clarke’s face at that first contact.</p>
<p>Clarke grinned into her flesh. No matter how eloquent the Commander was in her council room, Lexa could not claim that same poise and quick wit in bed –at least, Clarke always made sure of that. The extent of her vocabulary was then reduced to a few Trigedasleng curses and endless variations of Clarke’s name, declined in all shades of pleasure and need.</p>
<p>She flattened her tongue and licked broadly from Lexa’s entrance to her clit, gathering a small amount of wetness and letting the thick, heady essence envelop her mouth. She was so enthralled in the taste of raw desire that she barely registered Lexa crying out. A desperate tug at her hair brought her back to the moment.</p>
<p>‘<em>You look so pretty like this Leksa.</em>’ Clarke purred in-between short, teasing licks against the head of her clit. ‘<em>All open and eager for me…</em>’</p>
<p>Lexa groaned above her and Clarke felt fresh drops of wetness coat her chin. She dipped lower to collect the essence on her tongue, delighting in the salty and sweet taste of her lover’s need.</p>
<p>‘<em>Sha, niron- all for you. This is what you do to me.</em>’</p>
<p>Lexa’s voice was hoarse and breathy, a sharp contrast with the usually crisp inflexions of the Commander. Her thighs were already trembling around Clarke’s face, although Clarke didn’t know if it was the stimulation or the strain in her muscles from keeping herself up. She was probably close anyway if the clear trails of slick smearing down her inner thighs were anything to go by.</p>
<p>Clarke decided to give it to her slow and gentle, taking her sweet time to enjoy all of her. There would be time for roughness another day. She circled the tight ring of Lexa’s opening with her tongue, coaxing more wetness out of her in the process, before dipping inside with just the tip to collect her reward. Lexa rolled her hips against her face in an attempt to impale herself further on Clarke’s tongue but the blonde retreated, earning herself a frustrated huff. She instead focused her attention back to the strained bundle of nerves.</p>
<p>She sucked it between her lips and grazed her teeth against the tip very gently, mindful of Lexa’s sensitiveness. A high-pitched whimper resonated through the room and Clarke felt Lexa’s soft thighs squeeze the sides of her face tighter. She hummed around her clit, sending vibrations through her.</p>
<p>‘<em>Klark, yes- fuck!</em>’</p>
<p>Clarke felt the heat between her own legs grow considerably upon hearing Lexa’s use of the word. The Commander didn’t usually curse in the Sky People’s language- she lacked the vocabulary for that- but she must have picked it up from Clarke’s wide-ranging use of English four-letter words. Clarke made a mental note to teach Lexa more curse words, because they sounded even filthier coming out of her pretty little mouth and it was turning her on to no end.</p>
<p>She picked up her pace, bringing a hand up to tease Lexa’s opening with two fingers. She gathered wetness on her fingertips before slipping inside her and stopping when she was knuckle-deep to enjoy the low growl coming from her lover. Lexa’s walls were welcoming, snug and warm around her fingers. Clarke started moving them in and out slowly, curling them against her front wall with each retreat, and Lexa inhaled sharply above her, bracing herself against the headboard when her hips started rocking against Clarke’s face.</p>
<p>Clarke stuck out her tongue, offering it for Lexa to grind against as she let herself be used for her lover’s pleasure. Warm, satin flesh was sliding against her chin and her fingers quickened their pace. Soon, the air was filled with the wet sounds of her fingers thrusting inside Lexa’s heat, and with Lexa’s rising whimpers and quick breaths. Her hips stuttered in their movement and Clarke brought her free hand to Lexa’s ass to offer support and guide her.</p>
<p>‘<em>Sha-aa-</em>‘ She cried out, her voice breaking in the middle when Clarke stiffened her tongue against her clit. ‘<em>Jok! I’m… I’m-</em>‘</p>
<p>Lexa came hard around Clarke’s fingers. Her hips stilled for a split second and started trembling. Her clit throbbed between Clarke’s lips as she rode out her high silently, no sound escaping her open mouth.</p>
<p>Clarke’s fingers stopped thrusting and focused on massaging her front wall instead in an attempt to draw out Lexa’s orgasm. Her other hand crawled up Lexa’s body to settle on her waist and rub gentle circles there. The other woman relaxed against her seconds later, her upper body sagging against the headboard with a sigh. Clarke pulled her fingers out to lap eagerly at her release, licking Lexa clean.</p>
<p>Lexa’s hips jerked at the contact and she quickly raised herself off of Clarke’s face.</p>
<p>‘<em>Sorry niron, it’s just… a lot.</em>’ She rasped out when Clarke gave her a disappointed pout.</p>
<p>She slid down Clarke’s body to rest her cheek against her chest, and Clarke had to settle with licking Lexa’s juices off of her fingers while her lover recovered.</p>
<p>‘<em>You are amazing.</em>’ She breathed out, still panting from her orgasm.</p>
<p>Clarke grinned with pride before wiping her chin on the discarded towel. She beckoned Lexa in for a kiss and hummed when their lips met, knowing that her lover was tasting her own release on her tongue. She pulled away but kept Lexa close, their foreheads resting against each other and their noses brushing together.</p>
<p>The lingering taste of Lexa’s cum on her lips was enough to rekindle the fire in Clarke’s belly and made her more aware of her own throbbing need.</p>
<p>‘<em>Leksa,</em>’ she breathed out, diving into the dark green pools of her lover’s eyes. ‘<em>I need to be inside you. Make you mine.</em>’</p>
<p>She saw Lexa’s throat bob as she swallowed and her eyes closed for an instant. Her voice was low and gravelly when she replied.</p>
<p>‘<em>Sha, niron. Just give me a minute.</em>’</p>
<p>She rolled off Clarke to lie on her back and Clarke took this opportunity to crawl to the other side of the bed and retrieve the strapless toy that was stored in a box underneath. She took it out and got on her knees, spreading her legs. She slowly ran the short, thicker end of the toy through her folds to coat it in wetness and hummed absent-mindedly as she did so.</p>
<p>Lexa was on her back, with her upper body propped up on her elbows and she was watching as Clarke’s fingers started rubbing tight circles around her own clit. Clarke was very aware that she had an audience, and she enjoyed every second of it. Her eyes locked with Lexa’s and she flashed her a mischievous grin just as she pushed her end of the shaft past her opening. It slid in effortlessly and she moaned at the slight stretch.</p>
<p>Clarke shuffled closer to Lexa and the other woman sat up, keeping her eyes trained on the new appendage between Clarke’s legs. She bit her lip and reached out to wrap her hand around the shaft, stroking gently from the base to the tip.</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh god, Lex-</em>‘ Clarke whimpered when the ridges at the base of the toy rubbed against her clit.</p>
<p>Lexa looked up, her darkened eyes gleaming with mischief as she continued to tug and stroke at the toy until Clarke’s hand grabbed her wrist to still her movements.</p>
<p>‘<em>Lay on your stomach, niron.</em>’ She said, grabbing a pillow to place it under Lexa’s hips as she positioned herself.</p>
<p>She kneeled between Lexa’s spread legs and spared a moment to study the sight in front of her. Clarke swallowed thickly at the way the muscles of her lover’s back rippled when she lifted her arms to cross them under her head. Lexa’s hair was tousled and spread over her shoulders. Clarke traced Lexa’s tattoo with her index finger, from her nape to the small of her back. She ran her hand over her firm ass, stroking the swell of each cheek and enjoying the softness of the skin there. Lexa’s body was a marvel that she never got tired of exploring each time they made love.</p>
<p>‘<em>Klark,</em>’ Lexa whined, her voice muffled by the furs against which her face was resting. ‘<em>Don’t tease.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>It’s not my fault you have such a lovely ass.</em>’ Clarke argued, pouting even though Lexa could not see her.</p>
<p>She delivered a light slap to Lexa’s right butt cheek, more playful than punishing, and her niron yelped underneath her. Clarke leaned down to place a kiss on Lexa’s shoulder.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m going to go in now. Are you ready?</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>Yes, please.</em>’ Lexa replied, and Clarke thought she could hear a hint of sarcasm in her tone.</p>
<p>She grabbed the base of the shaft and ran it a couple of times through Lexa’s folds to make it nice and wet, before pushing gently against her entrance. Lexa groaned as the toy sank slowly inside of her with very little resistance. Clarke stopped moving when she bottomed out and draped herself over Lexa’s back, searching for her hands and intertwining their fingers together. Lexa let out a relaxed sigh and Clark took it as her cue to start moving.</p>
<p>She jogged her hips in shallow thrusts at first, enjoying the feel of Lexa’s pert ass against her front. The pillow under Lexa’s hips gave Clarke better leverage and an easier angle to provide friction to both her own clit and Lexa’s sensitive front wall.</p>
<p>‘<em>Feels good?</em>’ She asked, gasping at the sensation.</p>
<p>‘<em>Jok, sha. So good Clarke.</em>’</p>
<p>The Commander’s voice was hoarse and breathy as she started raising her hips to meet Clarke’s movements. Clarke could feel the tension coiling in her belly, much too quickly to her liking. She knew she wouldn’t last long –she had been too worked up eating out her niron and now she was on the brink already. Her hands squeezed Lexa’s tighter as she began thrusting in earnest, rolling her hips up to drag the head of the toy against Lexa’s sensitive spot.</p>
<p>She trailed a path of wet kisses across Lexa’s shoulder blades, muffling her whimpers against her lover’s heated skin.</p>
<p>‘<em>Fuck, Lexa-</em>‘ She panted into the other woman’s ear. ‘<em>I don’t think… I don’t think I can hold it much longer.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>Already?</em>’ Lexa chuckled playfully, but judging by the high-pitched and breathless quality of her voice, she was getting there too.</p>
<p>Clarke’s hips stilled and she helped Lexa up so that they were both on their knees, with her front pressed against Lexa’s back. The Commander gasped at the new angle when Clarke resumed thrusting. Their sweat-slicked skin made their bodies glide against each other and provided just the right friction for Clarke’s nipples against the firm planes of Lexa’s back.</p>
<p>Clarke cupped Lexa’s breast with one hand and skated her other hand around her hip to the reach the apex of her thighs. Her fingers rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves there, eliciting a string of Trigedasleng curse words from her lover. Clarke could feel her own release approaching and she jogged her hips harder. The rhythmic slapping sound of her pelvis against Lexa’s ass was making her head spin and she held tighter onto her niron, burying her face in the crook of her neck and biting gently.</p>
<p>‘<em>Clarke!</em>’ Lexa moaned as her hips jerked frantically against the blonde’s fingers.</p>
<p>It was becoming harder to move now because Lexa’s walls were clamping tightly around the shaft of the toy, so she kept her thrusts shallow.</p>
<p>‘<em>Please tell me you’re close.</em>’ Clarke panted, nuzzling the damp curls at her temple. ‘<em>Wanna come with you-</em>‘</p>
<p>Lexa nodded and let out a high-pitched whimper when Clarke rolled her nipple between her fingers. The blonde felt the coil snap in her belly and her body gave way to the overwhelming tension. She curled forward against Lexa, jogging her hips mindlessly when she felt her niron tumble off the edge too. She cried out, muffling the sound into Lexa’s shoulder until the trembling subsided and she was left shaking and panting.</p>
<p>She stroked Lexa’s belly through the aftershocks and waited until the last of the tremors had passed before pulling out of her. There was a slick sound when she pulled out the part that was inside of herself and she tossed the toy and the foot of the bed to be cleaned later.</p>
<p>Lexa sighed, collapsing forward onto her front, and Clarke followed. They both lay on top of the furs, panting and trying to catch their breath. Lexa was the first to move. She curled her body into Clarke’s side, tracing idle patterns against her arm and Clarke shuddered.</p>
<p>‘<em>That was intense.</em>’ Lexa said with a smile in her voice.</p>
<p>Clarke chuckled into her pillow and brought her hand up to pet her niron’s hair, fingers tangling absent-mindedly in brown tresses.</p>
<p>‘<em>Yeah, that was pretty great.</em>’ She admitted.</p>
<p>She lifted her head from the furs to look at Lexa. She seemed relaxed and blissed out, her mercury eyes heavy and her cheeks a rosy shade. There was a knock at the door and her features tensed again.</p>
<p>‘<em>Heda, may I come in?</em>’ Titus’s voice said from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Lexa’s eyes widened in horror and she fumbled with herself for a few agonizing seconds before standing up on shaky legs, almost falling off the bed in the process.</p>
<p>‘<em>Just a minute.</em>’ She said with her Commander voice, although Clarke could hear the panicked undertones.</p>
<p>She laughed, enjoying the entertaining display of clumsiness from Lexa as she was struggling to hop into her pants and trying to tame her sex hair.</p>
<p>‘<em>Stop laughing, Klark.</em>’ Lexa said with a smirk. ‘<em>You better get dressed too unless you want him to have a front row view of the Sky Girl’s skyline.</em>’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>